


Ein besonderes Geschenk

by aislingde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sucht verzweifelt nach einer Geschenkidee für Pepper. Kann Steve helfen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein besonderes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen lieben Dank an Antares, die für das Beta verantwortlich ist.  
> Geschrieben für den de_bingo. Den Prompt ‚verletzlich’ konnte ich damit hoffentlich erfüllen.

Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und der Freude. Aber auch für viele das Fest, zu dem man ein besonderes Geschenk bekam. Wenn man denn eine passende Idee hätte …  
„Verdammt noch Mal!“, fluchend warf Tony Stark sein Stark-Pad auf den Boden.  
„Sir?“  
„Halt die Klappe, Jarvis! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Pepper im Januar zwei Wochen in meinem Terminkalender freigeräumt hat? Ist auch ihr Terminkalender frei?“  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
„Ist ja gut Jarvis, direkte Fragen kannst du natürlich beantworten.“  
„Ja, sie hat auch die ersten beiden Wochen im Januar frei.“  
Damit konnte er seine Idee, Pepper einen romantischen Urlaub zu zweit zu schenken, knicken. Sie war schneller gewesen. Verdammt. Was sonst schenkte man einer Frau, die alles hatte? Tony hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie exorbitant viel Geld für ihren Job als Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries bekam. 

In Punkto Kleidung hatte sie den besseren Geschmack und ein Kuscheltier würde er ihr nach dem Fiasko vom letzten Jahr nicht mehr schenken. Seufzend stand Tony auf und ging an die Bar. Bedauernd betrachtete er die große Auswahl an alkoholischen Getränken, nur um sich aus einer ‚Spezialflasche’ Eistee einzuschenken. Sah aus wie Alkohol und schmeckte nicht gerade hervorragend, war aber trinkbar. Die Avengers, Pepper und Rhodey wussten, dass er seit Aldrich Killian und der Operation keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol mehr getrunken hatte. Aber es gab Momente, in denen das Verlangen besonders groß war.

„Tony?“  
Tony blickte sich um. Steve stand im Raum und sah in besorgt an. Das war ein Blick, den er für sich insgeheim ‚Glucken’-Modus getauft hatte. Nicht, dass er das Steve je sagen würde.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Alkohol zu trinken. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, das es jetzt genau das ist, was ich brauche.“  
Tony nahm sein Glas, ging zur Couch, hob unterwegs ganz elegant sein Pad auf und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Was ist los?“  
Tony seufzte. „Ich finde kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Pepper.“

„Oh!“ Steve setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. „Ich kämpfe ja immer noch mit den Gepflogenheiten der heutigen Zeit, aber damals war es am wichtigsten, wenn man Zeit miteinander verbrachte.“  
„Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass sie in den ersten beiden Januarwochen für uns etwas geplant hat. Den Teil hat sie schon abgedeckt.“  
„Geld habt ihr genug. Da ihr keine Zeit für ein Haustier habt, könntest du ihr einen Gutschein schenken, dass du etwas mit ihr unternimmst, wogegen du dich sonst mit Händen und Füssen wehrst.“  
„Ich habe ihretwegen aufgehört zu trinken und Iron Man aufgegeben!“ Tony konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ein noch größeres Opfer für eine Frau zu bringen. Auch wenn er für den Fall der Fälle immer noch eine Rüstung im Keller hatte, von der Pepper vorgab nichts zu wissen. „Es muss auch nichts Großes und Besonderes sein, das ist schon zu oft schief gelaufen. Einfach etwas, womit sie nicht rechnet und worüber sie sich freut.“  
„Hat sie keine geheimen Wünsche, die nur du ihr erfüllen kannst?“ Der Gluckenblick war weg und Steve sah ihn stattdessen intensiv an. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die Tony ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, ohne dabei genervt zu wirken. Steve gehörte dazu.

Prüfend blickte Tony zurück. Man konnte von dem guten Captain alles sagen, nur nicht, dass er langsam, dumm oder schamhaft war. Denn wer mit einer Showtruppe durch die Welt getingelt war und als Soldat im Krieg gekämpft hatte, konnte sich diesen Luxus nicht leisten.  
Tony räusperte sich. Nein, das, was ihm das kleine Teufelchen gerade ins Ohr flüsterte, war zwar verdammt heiß, aber nichts, was man als Weihnachtsgeschenk umsetzen konnte.  
„Du hast eine Idee“, stellte Steve fest.  
„Ja, aber du kennst mich, bestimmte Ideen sind zwar toll, aber die Umsetzung würde in einer Katastrophe enden!“  
Steve lächelte. „Dem werde ich nicht widersprechen, denn so viel Einsicht hast du selten. Aber erzähl mir, was dir durch den Kopf geschossen ist und sage ich dir, ob du wirklich die Finger davon lassen sollst.“  
„Meine Finger werden nicht involviert sein.“  
Tony stand auf und ging in die Küche. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er Steve erzählen sollte, wovon Pepper träumte. Das konnte die Teamdynamik durcheinander wirbeln und eventuell sogar ihre noch recht wackelige Freundschaft zerstören. Steve war zwar allem Neuem aufgeschlossen, aber das hier war mehr, etwas weit Größeres. Besonders wenn man hoffte, dass es mehr als nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis werden würde. Zudem war es ja nicht nur Peppers Traum, sondern er hatte da auch seine eigenen Wünsche und Hoffnungen, die Pepper Gottseidank billigte.  
Er setzte sich einen Kaffee an und – weil er noch mehr Zeit zum Überlegen benötigte – auch einen für Steve. 

Als Tony ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, saß Steve am Fenster und hatte den Zeichenblock aufgeschlagen. Als Tony über seine Schultern sah, erkannte er eine Kohlezeichnung der Skyline von New York.  
„Ich wollte dich gerade nicht unter Druck setzten, du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen. Schon gar nicht, wenn du selbst einsiehst, dass es keine gute Idee ist.“ Während er sprach, blickte Steve nicht von seinen Zeichenblock auf.  
„Hier, ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Tony hielt ihm die Kaffeetasse unter die Nase und Steve nahm sie ihm ab. 

„Jarvis?“ Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Bewohnern des Towers schaute Tony nicht in Richtung der Lautsprecher, sondern blickte weiter auf Steves Zeichenblock.  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Bitte sorge dafür, dass das, was ich dem guten Captain jetzt erzähle von niemandem mitgehört werden kann und dass niemand, wirklich niemand und schon gar nicht Pepper diesen Raum betritt.“  
„Ja, Sir!“  
„Ist das so schlimm?“  
„Nicht wirklich.“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es nur mein Weihnachtswunsch wäre, könnte es auch jeder wissen, aber Pepper möchte das bisschen was sie an Privatleben hat, auch für sich behalten und das respektiere ich.“  
„Das verstehe ich.“ Steve legte den Stift zur Seite und sah Tony auffordernd an. 

„Also schön. Du weißt, dass Pepper und ich in einer monogamen Beziehung leben.“  
„Ja, aber das hört sich so an, als ob es jetzt etwas Besonderes wäre.“  
„Es ist meine erste monogame Beziehung. Besser gesagt, es ist meine erste Beziehung, die länger als drei Wochen hält.“  
„Hat das etwas mit dem Geschenk zu tun?“ Steve schien ein wenig verwirrt zu sein und Tony merkte, dass er wirklich um den heißen Brei redete. 

Tony holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann lies er es los: „Pepper wünscht sich, eine Nacht mit einem ganz bestimmten Mann zu verbringen. Aber ich bin nicht der Mann.“  
„Oh.“ Steve errötete nicht, er blickte nur für einen Moment in seine Kaffeetasse. Behutsam erkundigte er sich: „Und du bist sicher, dass es ihr Wunsch ist und nicht nur eine Phantasie, die sie nie wirklich umsetzen will?“  
Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare, ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab, dann stellte er seine Tasse ab und fläzte sich aufs Sofa, damit er Steve nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. „Ich weiß es, weil wir darüber gesprochen haben, aber wenn jemand anders sie darauf ansprechen würde, dann würde sie es vehement verneinen!“ Tony seufzte. Wie sollte er Steve erklären, dass sie beide den Wunsch hegten, eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu führen? Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, mit dem Steve auch seinen seltsamsten Verehrern begegnete, hatte gezeigt, dass er alles, nur nicht Homophob war.  
Aber ihm zu erzählen, wovon sie beide insgeheim träumten, war mehr, als nur ein Moment, wo Steve lächeln und dann zur Seite gehen konnte. Deswegen gehörte es auch zu den Dingen, die man einen anderen Mann scheibchenweise beibringen musste.  
Am besten, in dem man ihm etwas sehr verführerisches vor die Nase hielt. Sozusagen als Köder.  
Und Tony wollte verdammt sein, wenn Pepper nicht ein äußerst reizvoller Köder war.  
„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass sie eine Nacht mit diesem ganz bestimmten anderen Mann verbringt?“ Steves Frage zauberte ein Lächeln auf Tonys Lippen, denn diese Neugierde ersparte es ihn, das Thema umständlich anszusprechen.  
„Nicht solange ich zusehen kann!“  
„Ah, das meintest du damit, dass deine Finger nicht involviert sein werden! Aber es gibt ein Problem mit dem ganz bestimmten anderen Mann?“  
„Jupp!“  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Du wärst der Mann!“ Tony hielt den Atem an. Köder hin oder her, Steve war ein Mann mit Prinzipien, das war auch der Grund, warum Pepper sich dagegen entschieden hatte, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt, auch wenn das höfliche ‚Nein, danke’, garantiert gleich kommen würde.

Für einige Zeit war es einfach nur still. So still, dass Tony es schon eine halbe Minute später nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
„Steve, ich habe eben schon gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee ist. Es ist also nicht schlimm, wenn du das bestätigst. Wir vergessen es und reden nicht mehr darüber. Ja?“  
Er hatte einen Kloß in seiner Kehle. Pepper hatte Recht gehabt, nichts war schlimmer, als wenn die Träume durch die Realität zerstört wurden.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich interessiert wäre?“  
Tony starrte Steve an, der seinen Zeichenblock zur Seite legte und aufstand. Mit dem Fenster im Hintergrund wurde sein Gesicht zu sehr überstrahlt, als das Tony an seiner Mimik erkennen konnte, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte.  
Und dann merkte er, dass sein eigener Mund offen stand. Ganz schnell schloss er ihn wieder.  
Sein Gehirn, dass sonst immer fünf Dinge gleichzeitig tat, konnte sich nur auf diesen Satz ‚Und was ist, wenn ich interessiert wäre?’, konzentrieren. Aber wirklich analysieren konnte er die Aussage nicht.  
Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Mit einer höflichen Ablehnung, ja. Aber damit?  
„Woha! Damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet“, rutschte es Tony heraus.  
Steve kam näher und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.  
„Wieso? Nur weil ich ewig im Eis war, bin ich nicht aus Eis. Und Pepper...“ Steve räusperte sich. „Pepper ist eine Frau, die man nicht leicht vergisst.“  
„Das stimmt!“, Tony wusste, was er an ihr hatte.  
„Aber wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt? Soll ich mich ihr in einem Hotelzimmer treffen?“  
„Bloß nicht, kein Hotelzimmer.“ Abwehrend hob Tony die Hände. „Willst du dass das Personal tratscht und schon wenige Minuten später ein Bild von dir und Pepper im Internet steht? Weißt du, wie dann der Aktienkurs von Stark Industries absackt? Das wäre Pepper gar nicht recht.“ Oh Gott er quasselte schon wieder viel zu viel. „Außerdem ist unser Bett viel bequemer.“  
„Ok, das habe ich verstanden? Und weiter?“  
Bildete er es sich ein, oder lächelte Steve tatsächlich?  
Tony atmete tief ein.  
„Wenn du wirklich interessiert bist, hast du bis zum Abend vor Weihnachten Zeit, es dir zu überlegen. Wenn du zusagst, würde ich dich und Pepper nach der Weihnachtsfeier der Avengers mit in mein Penthouse nehmen und dort würden wir dann die Geschenke auspacken.“ Tony atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich erwarte, dass du dann Smoking trägst.“  
Steve lachte überrascht auf. „Und was erwartest du sonst noch?“

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch wenn mein Ruf vielleicht etwas anderes sagt, habe ich mich bisher immer auf einen Partner pro Nacht beschränkt und habe keine Ahnung, was ich erwarten soll.“ Er beugte sich vor, nahm seine Kaffeetassen und trank einen Schluck. „Vielleicht dass du Pepper auf Händen trägst. Vom Wohnzimmer bis ins Schlafzimmer. Und ansonsten...“ Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sich der Abend entwickeln wird. Weder Pepper noch ich stehen auf ausgefallene Sexpraktiken, wir bevorzugen es ein wenig verspielt und Pepper liebt es nachher zu kuscheln. Es könnte sein, dass ich dann zu euch komme. Wenn du dann auch noch zum Frühstück dein berühmtes Omelett macht, kann es sein, dass sie dich gar nicht mehr hergeben möchte.“  
„Du weißt, dass es viele gute Gründe gibt, die dagegen sprechen?“ Jetzt würde sie kommen, die höfliche Ablehnung, aber bevor Steve weiter sprechen konnte, fiel Tony ihm ins Wort.  
„Ja, ja ich kenn deine Argumente, um Nein zu sagen: das gefährdet die Teamdynamik und unsere Freundschaft, blah, blah blah. Nein, das wird es nicht. Denn es ist nicht nur Peppers Wunsch, den du erfüllen würdest, sondern eine Phantasie von mir würde wahr werden.“  
„Du träumst davon, dass deine Freundin mit einen anderen Mann ins Bett geht?“ Steves Stimme war so schrecklich neutral. Als ob er ihn gerade völlig überfordert hätte, oder schlimmer noch, als ob er seinen Abscheu verbergen wollte. Steve hatte alles falsch verstanden. Was natürlich kein Wunder war, da er ihm nur den Köder vorgehalten, aber den Rest verschwiegen hatte.  
Und diese letzte Information würde Steve vielleicht beruhigen, dass er nicht ganz so ausgefallene Wünsche hatte, andererseits könnte sie aber auch der Punkt sein, der es für Steve unmöglich machte, darauf einzugehen.  
Ok, Butter bei die Fische. Nur ein Köder würde jetzt nicht mehr reichen. Jetzt galt alles oder nichts.  
„Nein, ich träume nicht davon, dass sie die Nacht mit irgendeinem anderen Mann verbringt“, beruhigte er Steve. „Sondern davon, dass sie die Nacht mit dir verbringt, dass es irgendwann dazu komme und dass aus uns dreien vielleicht mehr wird.“ Tony hielt den Atem an, denn nun war es raus.

Ja, er liebte Pepper, sie war attraktiv, intelligent und war auch seine beste Freundin. Aber Steve Rodgers hatte er in den letzten Monaten auch in sein Herz geschlossen. Anders, aber nicht weniger intensiv. Abgesehen davon hatte Steve auch noch einen Körper, von dem Tony schon sehr lange träumte.  
Schließlich war Captain America der Held seiner Jugend gewesen. Denn es schadete niemand, für ein Idol zu schwärmen, das im ewigen Eis verschollen und wahrscheinlich schon lange tot war?  
„Aber es ist keine Verpflichtung, Steve“, fügte er hastig hinzu. Er wollte mit seinem Geplapper nicht alles verderben. „Verdammt, wieso habe ich überhaupt was gesagt. Es war eine dumme Idee, vergiss alles, ich werde schon ein Weihnachtsgeschenk finden. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich jetzt nicht anders behandelst, als sonst. Ich brauche was zu trinken.“  
Tony stand auf und ging zur Bar. Wieso musste er nur erst reden und dann denken? Er hätte es genau so machen sollen wie Pepper: sich hin und wieder an Steves Anblick erfreuen, sich glücklich zu schätzen den Mann als Freund zu haben, aber ansonsten zu schweigen. Was hatte er jetzt alles kaputt gemacht?  
Die Flasche mit dem Eistee ignorierte er, stattdessen griff er zu härterem. Egal was, Hauptsache es würde ihn schnell abschießen, damit er diesen peinlichen Moment vergessen konnte. 

„Tony.“  
Er zuckte zusammen, denn Steve stand so nah hinter ihm, dass er seinen Atem spüren konnte. Wie hatte er sich nur anschleichen können?  
„Ja?“  
„Meine Antwort lautet Ja. Auf alles, was ihr euch wünscht. Du brauchst nicht zu trinken.“  
Tony fühlte noch eine federleichte Berührung in seinem Nacken, dann hörte er, wie Steve wegging.  
Er drehte sich um, war aber nicht schnell genug, denn Steve hatte schon den Raum verlassen. Er überlegte noch, ob er ihm hinterher laufen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken wieder, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
„Jarvis?“ Dieses Mal blickte er hoch zu den Lautsprechern.  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Hat Steve wirklich zugestimmt, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Pepper zu sein?“  
„Ich denke, dass er sich dafür entschieden hat, sich an Sie und an Pepper zu verschenken, aber das Ergebnis wird das Gleiche sein.“ Tony hörte den amüsierten Tonfall aber da er wusste, dass Jarvis sich nicht über ihn lustig machte, sondern sich für ihn freute antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Danke, Jarvis, du kannst alle Sicherungen dieses Raumes aufheben.“  
„Gerne Sir. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie morgen noch einmal daran erinnere, dass Sie ein Geschenk für Mrs. Potts haben, damit Sie beruhigt schlafen können?“  
„Gerne, Jarvis.“  
Tony stellte die Flasche zur Seite und entschied, den restlichen Tag im Workshop zu verbringen. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er es schaffen würde, bis Weihnachten seine Klappe zu halten, damit es wirklich eine Überraschung für Pepper wurde, aber irgendwie musste er es schaffen! 

 

ENDE


End file.
